criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ball on Your Face
Ball on Your Face '''is the fifteenth case of the game and the third one to take place in the district called Money Mile Plot: The team introduced new cheif Samuel Turner . The playerand Hasuro,Julian and Jones introduced themselves. There was a football world cup. Two teams were playing Blue and Red. Blue team has won World cup 10 times and Red team have won 9 times. The Blue team all,players were playing excellent but one player was lazy silly. Before half-time the score was 1-0 but after it the player did not pay attention and he did owngoal . It became 1-1 All players shouted on him and said you should play hard. Last two minutes it was 1-1 when the ball came to lazy player he did handball. Red Team got penalty. They succeeded in the penalty and they win the 10th World cup. Both were now equal all team was crying. But some player disappeared . Jones got the call that the lazy player of Blue team was found murdered . He was tied with tree. All his face was covered with blood. They reached there and collected the body and send to autopsy. The Victim was Fredrick Carlos. After the autopsy results Nathan said that he was beat with a hard football 10 to 15 times. As the football coach and some of the players became the suspects. Coach said that he was always lazy and silly in football. We tried to make him more good in football. The players were Harris Rochester, , Ronaldo and Neymar and the Dreamlife CEO Rozetta Pierre They all said that we lost because of him. In Chapter 3 it was Hasuro turn but he never liked sports at all. After collecting all the evidence they finally arrested Harris Rochester for the murder he was the best player in the Blue Team. He first said that he never wanted to hurt anyone he would killed him by his own. But after 5 to 12 proofs he admitted he said Football is the exercise of you body. It can give you a power for playing but this man ruined everything from his fault we lose the final and we cannot win the world cup. After the match I said lets go eat hot dogs he agreed. When he take him to Hotdog stall he only bought one hotdog for him. Harris said that I found a rope tied him with a tree and shoot him with football 14 times with a hard grip. He deserved to die This was all Harris explanation about Fredrick Judge Hall sentenced him to life inprisomnment with the chance of 50 years in parole Victim: '''Fredrick Carlos (was found dead tied with a rope blood all over his face) Murder Weapon: Football Killer: Harris Rochester Suspects: Deshamas Coldwell Football Coach Suspect's Profile * The Suspect eats hot dogs * The Suspect listens to Bryon Uno * The Suspect chews bubble gum Neymar Football Player Suspect's Profile * The Suspect eats hot dogs * The Suspect chews bubble gum Harris Rochester Football Player Suspect's Profile * The Suspect eats hot dogs * The Suspect listens to Bryon Uno * The Suspect chews bubble gum Rozetta Pierre Dreamlife CEO Suspect's Profile * The Suspect eats hot dogs * The Suspect listens to Bryon Uno * The Suspect chews bubble gum Ronaldo Football Player Suspect's Profile * The Suspect eats hot dogs * The Suspect listens to Bryon Uno * The Suspect chews bubble gum Crime Scenes: Killer's Profile: * The Killer eats hot dogs * The Killer listens to Bryon Uno * The Killer chews bubble gum * The Killer has blue eyes * The Killer is 6'0" Category:All Fanmade Cases